


Security Debriefing

by medusasmirror



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, office nookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusasmirror/pseuds/medusasmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not about to let Steve come back from his mission without a complete debriefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Debriefing

Steve had just come back from his latest mission and Sam hadn’t gotten a chance to check him over for damage yet.  
“I have to turn in my reports,” was all the blonde had said as he passed Sam in the hallway. Well, there was no way he was getting away with that.  
Fifteen minutes later, just in case Cap really had something important to get done, Sam walked into the conference room where Steve was typing up his report while answering the questions two junior agents threw at him.  
“Excuse me, folks. I have to escort the Captain here to his security debriefing,” Sam said, smoothly, winking at the two younger agents. The woman blushed, pink tinting her pale skin while the man furrowed his brow. Agent Chu never seemed to know what to make of the Falcon actually flirting with him. Sam used the confusion to grab Steve’s StarkPad in one hand and his well formed bicep in the other, and tug Captain America up and out of his chair.  
Steve waited until they were several yards down the hallway before he spoke. “I thought that was my security debriefing?”  
Instead of answering, Sam shouldered him into a small, unused office. “No, Steve. This is your security debriefing,” he said as he started to undo the buttons at Steve’s waist.  
Steve didn't argue, he just tilted his head back to rest on the wall and gave himself up to Sam.


End file.
